disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bertrum's Butler
Bertrum's Butler '''is an episode in Season 4. Plot Cyndi's Lauper's reunion tickets's are on sale! Bertrum runs at his "high speed" to buy them, but slips! He breaks both legs, and is in the hospital. A new butler takes over, but he's snobby, selfish, takes over the family and its belongings, and has an ego the size of New York!! Script Family: *eating breakfast* Emma: *phone rings* Hmm... a text from Hannah (Hills). Hannah's text: OMG!!!! Cyndi Lauper's reunion tickets r on sale!!! U must get them 4 me!! Emma: Looks Like Cyndi Lauper's reunion tickets are on sale... Bertrum: CYNDI LAUPER?!! *runs to computer* *crunching noise* Bertrum: Owww... *theme song* Emma: *at home, working on science project with Hannah Hills, Autumn and Rosie* Autumn: *gets text* It's from my mom. Have to go. Bye!! Hannah: *waves and blows kiss* Emma: Bye!! Rosie: Bye. Autumn: Bye!!! *turns to leave, turns back, waves while walking, and leaves* Jessie and Zuri: *get back from hospital* Jessie: Hmm... Bertrum has 2 broken legs... Emma: oh noes!!!! GASP!!!http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524201558/mysims/images/8/8b/Panic.gif Jessie: We'll need a sub butler for a while Zuri: Thank goodness it's not Bertrum... Jessie: We put up a "Help Wanted" sign. And I got him the Cyndi Lauper tickets. Emma: Goodies!!! *camera flashes to Manhattan with the family walking* James: *looks at sign* Hmmm... *sees Jessie and walks up to her* Jessie: oh... hello...? James: Hi. I'd like to apply for the job as your sub butler. Jessie: (well, he is pretty cute...) Okay!! You're hired! James: YES!!!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091115232239/mysims/images/a/a6/Ohjoy.png *commercial break* Commercial guy: Blah blah blah Teen Beach Movie blah blah blah Where's my water blah blah blah MU *finished commercials* James: *arrives in apartment* Jessie: Welcome!! Emma: *status update* New butler is here. Just greeted by Jessie. Now greeting him while sitting on couch and updating status *update finished* Hi!! James: *wink* Hey! Emma: (OMG!!! SO hot!!!) *status update, seen at bottom of screen but not heard* HOTTEST. BUTLER. EVER!!!! Emma: *takes picture of butler and sends it to Rosie. Gets reply immediatly* Rosie's voice/words on screen: Wow!! I'm jealous!!! *camera flashes to when Luke spills his drink and food at dinner* Luke: oops... Jessie: It's okay, Luke. JAMES!!! COULD YOU PLEASE CLEAN THIS UP???!!! James: *gets back from putting an award from Morgan in his bedroom about to sell it* And why should ''I '''''be cleaning uo what '''he '''spilled? Jessie: umm... you're the butler? James: ugg. *cleans* *camera flashes to Kitty Cutoure filming with Emma and Rosie* Emma: these shoes- James: Puh-LEASE leave. I'm TRYING to read!! Emma: But you're the butler... James: Snobbish rich people...http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091108012123/mysims/images/3/38/Hmphsmiley.gif Emma: You did NOT just say that!!http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100502223241/mysims/images/1/13/Ohdear.png James: You are SUCH an idiot!! *sends text* No, Miranda, I am not cleaning the penthouse jut for Jessie. She's not even cute. She's an ugly hag. Trust me.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091127222407/mysims/images/e/ec/Orly.png *leaves* Rosie: hmm... left his phone... Emma:Let's read that text!!! Rosie: Okay. *reads text aloud* Emma: Oh. Em. Gee!!!!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091127230857/mysims/images/5/51/Ohnose.png Rosie: You've gotta tell Jessie!!! I'll tell Hannah!! *texts Hannah* *commercial* *camera flashes to later that day* James: *flirting with Jessie* Jessie: *giggling*http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524020360/mysims/images/2/28/Blush.gif Emma: Jessie!!! Jessie: Emma, it can wait!! I honestly don't care that you landed on a nothing to wear square!! Emma: It's worse then that!! Read this!! *shows Jessie text* Jessie:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100623170807/mysims/images/d/d8/Cry.png James: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100502223946/mysims/images/5/5c/Sweat.gif Jessie: Get. Out. NOW!!!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091115185407/mysims/images/0/03/Rage.gif James: I'll... just... yeah... *leaves* Emma: I'm sorry... Jessie: it's... fine... I'll be okay... *sad music* *episode end* Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes